metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:X Solid Snake/The Final Mission:Snake's Downfall.
Chapter 1 Several days had past since Big Boss's death due to the deadly FOXDIE virus. The events that went on at the cementary cleary had a effect on Snake, with the death of his father and his old comrade Zero giving him a reason to put down the gun and live life the way a normal person woud live. Even with the dying wish to turn back from his dangerous lifestyle, Snake would think about it before going on with his life. "Either I die on the battlefield, or in a casket." Snake would repeat these words to himself daily, with each choice ensuring his demise either way. "Snake.......are you okay?" Otacon would peer his head inside the cracked door, feeling a bit of remorse for his closest friend. Out of the several years Hal had known him, never before had he seen him like this. Broken, used, miserable. To Hal, it would seem that Snake was beyond sad about the death of his father. Like most sons, he would be expected to shed countless tears at the harsh reality of losing the man that helped give life to you, bring you into the world for your own benefit. "Otacon, I'm fine. You can come in if you really want to, I personally do not mind." Snake said with firm reassurance. "If you came to cheer me up about Big Boss, I'm not interested." Not turning back to face him, Snake buried his hands deep into his face, refusing to look up. For a moment, he was still. Movement at this exact moment would prove futile, considering all he wanted was to remain immobile for as long as he possibly could. "I'm not here for that Snake, you should know me better than that." While he was indeed not there for that specific reason, Otacon did come to speak to Snake. Slowly making his way over to the man, he knelt down and patted him gently on the shoulder, trying to give Snake a calm sense of sympathy, knowing the feeling of losing his own father. Had it been that long since that fateful day? Otacon deduced not to dwell on the past, and remained focused on the present, and only trying to speak to his friend. "Look, Snake. Maybe you should think about what he said. You did it. You saved us. You're a hero in our eyes, no matter how many times you try to say otherwise. Don't waste your time fighting, you've proven yourself to everyone. Me, Naomi, Raiden, Sunny. All of us. Just......live. This is all I can give you Snake, the rest has to be decided on your part, only you can make the decision of taking my advice, or leaving it entirely. I hope you can think about this, and choose what's best for you and all of us." Otacon said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're here for you, David. Even in death." Turning around, he slowly walked out of the room, his footsteps loud as they rang in Snake's ears. With this being said, the strength that Snake needed finally was revealed, as he stood up. "I'm going, that's final." Snake whispered quietly. Before moving any further, the choice was clear to him. With this act, would either finally grant him the freedom from his ordeal, or finalize his fate as a warrior. If he failed, the cost would be to high to pay. No longer would they be able to speak to the man once known as Solid Snake. Walking over to his desk, he slipped on his bandana, the memories rushing back to his head as he glanced in the mirror, taking in the sight of the former shell of himself.... Category:Blog posts